


Rage Party Rewrite

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set during the Rage party.





	Rage Party Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Ethan pulled away and looked pointedly past Justin. Through the crowd of dancing bodies Brian Kinney stood in what seemed to be his own invisible bubble. With the Rage mask on it was kin go hard to make out his features as he stared at the boys, but to Justin there was absolutely no mistaking that look-pure, raw Brian Kinney. I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck-Nothing-Can-Possibly-Break-Down-My-Walls was the best way to describe it. It was practically patented to him. 

Justin stared at his 30 year old lover for a brief moment before turning back to Ethan. Brian didn’t care. He couldn’t love him like Justin needed to be loved-the way Ethan could. He had been crazy to even entertain the thought. Brian was never going to change. Hell, Justin was lucky he had gotten as much out of him as he did. Ethan took his hand and began to lead him away from the noisy sweaty dancing bodies. 

“Are you just going to let him go?” It was Michael’s voice ringing shrilly in Brian’s left ear, but it didn’t matter how loudly he yelled. Nothing could penetrate his barriers. They had been up for too long and the one person who had managed to even put a dent in his exterior was walking away from him handing hand with some fiddle player he had only known for a couple of weeks at the most. 

If he could have put a complete thought together he would have laughed harshly and proclaimed that he had known all along that he had known all along that this sort of thing was bound to happen. Love and commitment, sharring and trust? These things were for old marrieds, heteros and dykes. But Brian couldn’t say that. In fact, he couldn’t speak at all or move even. He was so close to cracking right down the middle and he couldn’t let that happen. Not here. Not now. Not EVER.

“Brian! Do. You. Hear. Me?” Michael craned his neck up to try and look his best friend in the eye. “Brian Kinney, if you love him you damn well better go after him-and take this goddamn mask off!” Before Brian could react, Michael had ripped off his mask and all of his secrets were revealed.

“Oh, god, Brian…” Michael shook his head and looked away ashamed. He had practically outed him by removing his mask. Now, there is was for all of Babylon to see; if anyone would believe it that is. 

Brian sucked in his lower lip and bit hard. His jaw as clenched and his expression stony, but the evidence of his pain glistened on his face as the tears silently rolled down his cheeks. 

“Justus, Brian!” Michael grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Go! Now, before it’s too late!”

Brian took a deep breath and finally spoke up. “Look, Mikey. Isn’t it sweet? Justin finally found a boy his own age. I bet his mommy will be so happy.”

The words sounded like the same old Brian, but his eyes spoken the truth. There in the hazel orbs for anyone to see was pain- a deep hurt that could only be caused by someone who owned you. All of you-heart soul, and body. 

“Brian, don’t do this.” Michael pleaded. “As your best friend looking out for your happiness and well being, I am demanding that you put your stupid pride aside for just a minute and stop being Brian Kinney “The Untouchable”, and let yourself be Brian Kinney “The Man In Love”.”

Michael will always believe that it was his soulful motivation speech that made Brian break for the door, but it was the split second that Justin looked over his shoulder before disappearing that made Brian realize that he could never watch Justin walk away from him. He was his. His lover, his partner, his Sunshine…his Justin. 

“Justin!” Brian didn’t care if every homo in Babylon heard or saw him. He had to get back what was his. He had just stepped outside when he spotted them. This other boy, Ethan, had his arm around Justin and they were talking quietly as they slowly walked away. Brian had to fight the almost irrepressible earge to rip off this boy’s offensive arm as he slowly followed.

Justin could barely hear what Ethan was saying. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Brian didn’t come after him. Justin one romantic gesture was all he had wanted, but he should have known better than to have even hoped for that from the infamous Brian Kinney.

The blond suddenly froze when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled the scent that was unique to his lover-afraid to turn around for fear that he was only imagining it. 

“Hey, Boy Wonder.” Brian cleared his throat when the two younger men turned to look at him. Justin looked down afraid for Brian to see the light of hope in his eyes. “Make sure you’re back for our three a.m. curfew. I was hoping we could leave early tomorrow morning to make up for that trip to Vermont.”

Brian had regained his poise and gazed directly at Justin while waiting for his reply. For just a moment he almost considered this and safely went home with Brian, but only for a moment and then he shook his head. It wasn’t enough.

“I think it’s a little late for three a.m. curfews and weekend getaways, Brian.”

He and Ethan turned to leave and Brian uncharacteristically panicked. “I want you-just for me.” Was all he said in his quiet voice. Justin paused. “What?” He couldn’t have heard him right.

“I said,” Brian walked in front of the two boys and looked Justin dead in the eye. “I want you just for me…and…you’re all that I want.”

Justin stood frozen for what seemed like and eternity in disbelief. “You mean…?”

Brian put his finger under his young lover’s chin and met his eyes. “I mean.” Then before any other words could be spoken he grabbed Justin’s face in both of his hands and kissed him with all of the passion he could muster. He was claiming what was rightfully his.

Justin wound his arms around his hero’s neck and returned the kiss with all of this strength. They didn’t know how long they stood there behind Babylon adoring each other’s mouths, but when they finally pulled apart, Ethan was no where to be seen and it was just as well. Brian had a lot to show Justin and they had already gotten such a late start.


End file.
